Bucket elevators and conveyors have been used to move material, as water, grain, earth, and the like. These elevators include the type which have an endless belt trained about a pair of spaced pulleys. A plurality of buckets or scoops attached to the belt carry the material along the belt to a discharge location.
In use, the bucket type elevators experience a considerable amount of spilling and backlegging. The spilling occurs when the buckets move around the upper pulley at the discharge end of the elevator. The premature discharge of material is due to the increase in the distance between the outer portions or lips adjacent buckets as the buckets move over the discharge pulley. During this movement there is a jerk due to centrifugal force which causes the material to move outwardly out of the buckets and fall back into the elevator casings, rather than the desired material discharge location.